A semiconductor device includes a buried layer and a sinker to prove an electrical connection to the buried layer. The sinker is formed by implanting dopants in one or more doses followed by activation anneals. Lateral straggle of the implanted dopants and diffusion of the dopants during the activation anneal causes the sinker to have an undesirably large lateral dimension, disadvantageously affecting the size of the semiconductor device.